Paper Cranes
by infinite infinities
Summary: Cat and Jade may be broken but they are ok as long as they have each other, because it is always better to be with someone than to be alone. Cade FRIENDSHIP and some Bade. T for abuse.


**So technically I shouldn't even be posting this story because I'm kinda banned from my laptop. But I'm home alone and I had time to finish this story and I wanted to post it. I originally wrote it as a one-shot but then I came up with a longer story line to go with it. I'm not really sure if I want to write the entire story so I would appreciate your opinion on it. If I did write it it would have lots of Bademance lots of Cade friendship plenty of depressing things and some Tori hating. So yeah, let me know.**

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

I knew Jade was in a bad mood when I answered the phone at seven in the morning to hear Jade's voice, shaking with barely concealed sobs.

"C-Cat I-I-I'm really sorry but I just, I just need a-a ride to school. Can you c-come and pick me up?" Jade pauses for a second and breathes slowly and shakily. "Please Kitty-Cat?"

"Of course Jadey. I'll be there at seven-thirty." My eyes quickly scan my room, what was it I was looking for again?

"Thanks Kitty-Cat. I owe you one." I can practically hear Jade's weak smile and I know that she's brushing away tears.

When I arrive at Jade's house I can hear someone yelling inside. I can't make out everything but it sounds awful. Jade opens the door and runs out her dad follows behind her. "Honestly Jadelyn why do I even bother with you. You will always disappoint me. No one could ever love you. All your friends they're lying to you; that boy, he's lying to and someday you'll see I was right all along."

By now Jade has reached my red VW Bug and is climbing in the passenger door. She doesn't make eye-contact with me, or say anything, she just sits there looking out the window and taking slow deep breaths. I start to drive but keep one eye on her.

"Do you want me to put on the CD?" I ask and reach across the seat to grab her pale shaking hand.

She nods her face crumpling. I watch as she begins to break down and quickly grab a blue CD case decorated with rhinestones, in black sharpie is written "Kitty-Cat and Jadey's CD for when life sucks".

"_2 am and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake can you help me unravel my latest mistake I don't love him winter just wasn't my season_." Anna Nalick's relaxing voice fills the small car and I pull onto a side street and stop the car.

"Kitty-Cat we gotta get to school." It's a statement but she says it like a question, which means one and only one thing. Jade needs me now.

"Talk to me Jadey. Tell me what's going on."

She pauses for a heartbeat and then begins to sing "_Well you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable and lifes like an hour glass glued to the table no one can find the rewind button girl so cradle your head in your hands_.' That's my favorite part." She says it so quietly I can barely hear her. And somehow our voices blend together as we continue to sing, it's our therapy, our way of coping with the problems life gave us. At school we might be Jade and Cat, the bad-ass bitch who will destroy you without breaking a nail and give the most wonderfully sarcastic remarks and the bubbly bi-polar red-head who is loved and looked down on by everyone, but here we are Jadey and Kitty-Cat, here we are just two broken girls who were lucky to find each other.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Oh my god Vega seriously needs to shut the hell up. Like right fucking now or so help me god I will figure out how to kill her with this fucking butter-knife. Kitty- Cat squeezes my hand once and I squeeze back twice, it's our secret signal it's kinda like telling the other person that everything will be okay.

She's blubbering on about how this guy totally broke her little heart. Honestly. Can she not see how mad looking Andre is right now, he's totally jealous and worried? And she's sobbing over this idiot.

"…and he told me that he just couldn't be in a serious relationship and that he thought I was really nice but we just weren't right for each other. So I gave him back the necklace that-"

"One time my brother-" Cat starts but I quickly cut her off "No one cares Cat, shut the hell up about your stupid brother." She gets a hurt expression on her face but under the table I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back and nudges my foot with hers. She knows it's Vega I'm mad at not her and she knows that we need to keep our masks on.

"So Jade I notice your acting pretty bitchy this week. Where's Beck?" she asks looking around and waiting for the laughter. It doesn't come and I watch her face fall, those cheekbones sure don't look as good now.

"He's in Canada. Sorry you won't be able to flirt with him all week." Cat gives a tiny giggle and tries to pass it off as a cough.

"You know Jade you really don't deserve him. He puts up with so much crap from you but don't you think he'd be happier if you two weren't together. Then he could date someone who is worthy of him, like me or Cat."

"First of all Cat isn't a grade-A bitch so she wouldn't do that to me. Second if Beck wanted out of this relationship wouldn't he have just broken up with me?" I get up and leave the table.

* * *

><p>Cat's POV<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you Tori?" I screech standing up as I watch Jade walk away.

"She deserved it Cat. Honestly you are so stupid sometimes. Can't you see that she's nothing but a self-centered bitch that doesn't even care about her friends."

"You know what Tori? You're the fucking bitch! You know that she's a living breathing person with feelings, right? She has a hard life and you don't even care. God I can't believe I ever wanted to be your friend." There were no more words left to express my anger so I open up my smoothie and dump the contents on her head. Jadey would be proud of me. Speaking of Jadey I needed to find her before she did something stupid.

I walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts but Jade isn't in plain sight. Sinjin is though and he almost always knows where Jade is. "Hey Sinjin!" I call skipping towards the awkward boy "Have you seen Jade?"

"I saw her open up your locker but I didn't see her after that." He looks at me oddly "She seemed sad what's going on? Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Nope." I leave and head to my locker, which is pink and covered in rainbow sparkles. Nothing seems out of place so I leave and try to find Jadey.

The first place I look is the Janitor's closet but she isn't there. After that I try the bathroom and the Black Box Theatre. Then when she isn't in either of those places I head to Sikowitz's room, he's Jadey's favorite teacher so it's worth a shot. She's not there but I find something that might cheer her up.

I finally decide that I can't find Jade on my own. I need help from someone with experience. So I pull out my pearphone and call Beck. He answers on the first ring. "Hey Cat what's up. Is Jade okay?"

"Umm well I don't exactly know. Tori was a total bitch to her at lunch and Jade's been having a really bad day so far and she just ran off and I don't know where she is and oh my god I'm so worried Beck." The words seem to tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"Hey Cat relax." Beck laughs but I can tell he's unhappy. "Have you checked your car? She might be listening to music in there."

I think about it for a second. "Oh wait Sinjin said she opened up my locker. What if she was taking my keys?"

"You should go check there Cat. What did Tori say exactly?"

"Just that Jade was a totally bitch who didn't deserve to have a boyfriend like you and that you would be happier with someone like me or Tori. It's kind of sad how much she likes you, Beck."

"Yeah it is. Do you want me to talk to Jade when you find her or not?"

"No offense but I think it's best if I make sure she's okay then I can call you and you can talk to her. Does that sound good?" I push open the doors to the parking lot and see a black figure hunched over in my red Bug.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later Cat."

"Okie Dokie. She's in the car by the way. Bye bye." I hang up and jog across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Cat loves Taylor Swift. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything but she does. I like Taylor Swift, I mean she's a good singer and an even better song writer, but not as much as Cat. Long Live is currently playing on our CD. I turn around and see Kitty-Cat running across the parking lot to the car. Her red hair is flying and she looks really worried.

"Jadey oh my god there you are I looked everywhere for you and I was so worried about you and oh my god Vega is such a huge bitch I don't know why they even put up with her are you okay?" She says the words practically falling out of her mouth she says them so fast.

I give her a week smile. "I've been better. I turn and face her, my makeup had smeared from the crying and I know that Cat can see the bruises.

"Does it still hurt?" She asks, she knows that my dad does this to me and that my mom is too damn drunk to even notice what he does or doesn't do. She reaches over and brushes her fingertips against my skin, I flinch slightly.

"No, it's not that bad. It's a few days old anyway." I lean back into the seat.

"Oh Jadey it's horrible, you need to tell someone."

"I did tell someone, I told you and I told Beck. If you want me to tell someone like Lane or the cops then the answer is no. I probably wouldn't be able to keep going to Hollywood Arts and I would be put in a foster home somewhere far away from here."

"Maybe you can come live with me, or you could just stay at the RV with Beck."

"Kitty-Cat would your parents really let me stay with you?" I ask

"Probably but even if they say no you can still stay. It's not like they'd notice." I laugh even though there is nothing funny about the fact that Cat's parents pretty much completely ignore her because they are too busy dealing with her crazy brother.

"Thanks Kitty. We should go back, schools about to start."

"Do you wanna ditch?" she looks slightly nervous at the idea but excited at the same time.

"Sure, one second." I pull my phone out of my purse and dial the school under a blocked number.

"Hello. This is Peggy at Hollywood Arts. How may I help you?"

I think for a second before pulling out my "Tori voice" "Hello this is Jadelyn West's aunt Liz. I was calling to let you know that I am pulling Caterina Valentine and Jadelyn West out of school for the afternoon. I got them at lunch but forgot to call. Sorry!"

"Its fine. I'll just mark them down as excused and inform their teachers."

I han up and look at Cat. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Tori's POV<p>

What on earth did I do to Jade that made her so mad? All I did was tell her the truth. I know that everyone else at this school agrees with me even if they're scared to tell her. But whatever. I glance around the table and look at Andre and Robbie. Robbie looks slightly scared and Andre looks very confused.

"What's wrong with you two?" I ask

"Nothing." Robbie replies "But did Jade really deserve that?"

"Of course she did. She is a horrible person, people only pretend to like her because they are scared of her." I explain, doesn't everyone at Hollywood Arts know this?

"Tori, Cat was kind of right. You don't really know anything about Jade and you shouldn't say stuff like that to anyone." Andre says

"Whatever. Why did Cat defend her like that anyways? Cat is my best friend, not Jade's."

"Actually she kind of is Cat's best friend." Andre points out.

"I really don't care Andre! I'm going to go talk to people who actually understand that Jade is a bitch and don't try to defend her." I get up and leave.

"Good luck!" Andre calls after me, but I'm pretty sure there was some sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Cat drives me back to her house. No one is home, her dad is probably at work and her mom is taking care of her brother.

Once upon a time Cat had a perfectly happy family. Loving parents, a nice house, and an older brother who she would have done almost anything for and who always stood up for his sweet little sister. Then one day her brother was at a party and overdosed. He was alive but never had been the same after the incident.

Cat unlocks the door and we walk inside her perfectly decorated front hall. I follow her into the kitchen where she grabs a tub of cookie dough, some chips and two bottles of coke

In her pink and orange room I fall onto the bed. Normally I wouldn't be able to stand all of this brightness but it was Kitty-Cat after all, she could get away with a lot.

"What are we gonna do Kitty-Cat?" I ask opening a coke. Wordlessly she hands me a paper crane made out of black paper with gold sparkles. "What is it for?" I ask.

"If you make a thousand then one wish will come true. I'm gonna wish for my brother to be better. What about you Jadey?"

I don't respond. Instead I touch the bruise on my face and grab a piece of origami paper. Looking at Cat I make the first fold.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did y'all think. You should tell me. Like for real, just press that little review button and type in what you think. It's not that hard. And also please tell me if I should continue it or leave it as it is. Thanks in advace to all you awesome people who review!<strong>


End file.
